


Fake Friends and Unseen Sketchbooks

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't kiss, but you still fell for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Friends and Unseen Sketchbooks

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this at like two in the morning so its short and stupid

"God, you're so fucking  _stupid_ ," Frank moaned. He was fucking Gerard.

Frank  _hated_  Gerard.

"I hate you, you motherfucker-- fuck you, fuck you," Frank threw his head back as he thrust in, and he came, shuddering against Gerard.

Gerard had come a while back. He didn't dare say a word. Frank was too good to him right now.

Frank pulled out, and rolled over next to Gerard. They were on Gerard's bed.

Gerard's parents had gone for a week vacation, and his brother, Mikey was at a friends house. God knew Gerard would tell Frank that, and God knew Frank would use it to his advantage.

Frank looked at Gerard, and Gerard looked back. "You're such a faggot," Frank said. Gerard wanted to cry as he pulled his boxers back on. He wanted to know why he loved such an asshole.

"So are you," He muttered, turning over, but Frank stopped him.

"What the fuck did you just say about me?" Frank asked, making Gerard look him in the eyes. Gerard swallowed.

"I'm not-- I'm not  _gay_ _,_  Gerard," Frank said, voice lowering by a bit. Gerard just shook his head as they stared, and they both knew it wasn't true.

"You-- you just fucked me. And it's not like it's the first time, or anything," Gerard trailed off, and Frank growled. "You're a good fuck. You fuck whenever  _I_  want to fuck. Now  _that_ _.._  That's what's good about you, Gerard Way,"

Gerard wished he'd dropped the fucking façade already.

"Are you gonna do it again, or are you going to leave?" Gerard asked quietly.

Frank looked at him, studying his face. "The first option. Maybe neither," He shrugged, falling back into his place on the bed-- on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Gerard nodded, and couldn't help but speak again. "Why don't you just kiss me?"

Frank laughed. "I don't kiss people, Gerard."

Gerard knew that. They'd been fucking for five months, and not a single touch of lips had been granted.

"But. But you might like it," Gerard stated, and Frank turned, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Shut up, faggot. I fuck. I fuck hard, and then I move on if it isn't good. You're good. No kissing involved," Frank stated back, and Gerard  _knew_ _._  He just knew.

Gerard bit his lip hard to keep from saying what he wanted to say. What he wanted to scream at Frank's pretty face, but the words still managed to leave him in a dull whisper.

"You didn't kiss, but you still fell for me."

Gerard saw Frank close his eyes from where he was, heard his fucking breath hitch. That's right, motherfucker.

"Just kiss me. Please, just--"

"Shut the fuck up," Frank said coldly, laying down again.

Gerard closed his eyes. Fuck him. Fuck everything. He knew if he opened them, Frank would see the tears and call him a faggot again.

Gerard turned his head, staring at Frank. He hoped to God he wouldn't look back, but he did. Gerard bit his lip, not having the ability to turn around. To just look away, and forget that the conversation ever happened.

They could both just go back to fucking. Frank with his straight friends, and Gerard with his DVD collection and loser brother.

Life didn't work like that sometimes. The conversation had happened, and something else was bound to happen, as well. The air was just right.

"I hate you," Frank whispered, and the corner of Gerard's lip pulled up when it sounded like some sort of reassurance to himself.

That happened a lot.

"Yeah," Gerard said, looking back up at the ceiling.

Frank pinned Gerard's hands down on the bed, slinging one leg over his hip. Their faces were nearly touching, and Gerard's heart was hurting from beating so fast without warning.

Here come the words. All those stupid words. All that reassurance for only Frank himself.

"I--" Frank started, eyes locked with Gerard's. "I  _hate_ you," His teeth were gritted, his jaw tight.

Gerard barely nodded, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, and that made Frank's grip tighten on Gerard's wrists.

Gerard thought that was the reason Frank's grip tightened. He really liked to think that.

"God, I hate you," Frank repeated, resting his forehead against Gerard's.

Gerard tilted his jaw up, and Frank was so close, he could practically taste it.

As their lips nearly brushed, Frank's eyes shut. Gerard's mouth opened.

"Let me," He whispered, so quietly that Frank could just make it out.

Frank let out a breath. It shook, and Gerard knew he had him. He had him right there, right in his grasp. He just needed to tighten his grip.

Frank's nails dug into Gerard's wrist. In frustration, Gerard thought.

"Frank," Gerard said.

"What." Frank said back. His breath hit Gerard's lips, his voice monotonous. They were so close.

Gerard couldn't do it, though.

If he did it, Frank would scream at him. All those familiar, dirty words. And it'd surely be done.

Gerard made a split second decision.

"I hate you, too," He said, and although it was quiet and soft spoken, it was meant to be spat at Frank. Gerard was sure Frank knew that.

"No you don't." Frank muttered.

"I do." Gerard repeated, and watched as Frank's eyes opened.

"We both know you don't, Gerard."

And that was  _it_ _._

"Fucking kiss me, damnit!" Gerard yelled, shaking his arms, but Frank's hold was firm on his wrists.

"Why don't you kiss me? Kiss me! You fucking  _love_  me!" Gerard's voice broke, and he struggled a bit more before his body fell limp.

"You love me," Gerard whispered, voice cracking.

Frank sighed. "I hate you,"

Gerard jolted his body up, capturing Frank's lips with his own.

Frank's grip softened, and Gerard read his mind. He knew exactly what Frank was thinking.

Frank kissed him hard, and it wasn't hate. This wasn't hate.

This was a love that had been buried underneath fake friends and unseen sketchbooks.

And they were digging it up, one kiss at a time.


End file.
